Izzie returns
by samantha2012
Summary: After a year and a half being away from SGMW Hospital, Izzie returns. The gang will be dealing with a lot this year.
1. Chapter 1

About: This story takes place about a year and ½ after Izzie leaves Alex because she got fired because of the hospital merger. I am making this close to Grey's but characters names are tweaked a little. Not the main ones though.. :) Hope you enjoy

Izzie's heart was pounding. It had been a year and a half since she had stepped foot in Seattle Grace Hospital. She had been working at Saint Olives Cancer Hospital since she lost her job in the merger of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Derek Shepherd, the new chief of surgery, called her last week offering her job back at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She of course was very excited about seeing her friends. She lost touch with them after abandoning Alex. She was nervous though about seeing her husband. They technically weren't divorced, no one filed papers. She didn't know how Alex would react seeing her again. She made Derek promise he wouldn't tell Alex she was coming back. The worse part was she was 5 months pregnant with their son Flynn Alexander. She used artificial insemination with their saved eggs because she had to have cancer treatment. She gulped and walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Meredith, it is time to get up for work." Derek said gently kissing her on the neck. Meredith groaned. "Really, it is already 4:00 Am.?" Derek scoffed. "It is your fault, you had the day of yesterday and you spent all day and night with Cristina." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Plus Meredith, you will want to be here today. I got a huge surprise for all of you today at our meeting." Derek said as he walked away. Meredith hated surprises. "Derek, what is the surprise, you know I hate surprises." Meredith yawned as she stretched her muscles. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone Meredith. You are my wife but I know you would go off and tell Cristina, and I can't have it going around the whole hospital you know." Derek said. Meredith rolled her eyes. Whatever he had that was a secret, it better be good. The doorbell rang. "I bet that is Cristina, I told her she could ride with us today. " Meredith stated. Meredith rushed down the stairs to open the door to a very anxious Cristina. "I've heard Derek had a surprise for us all. Do you know anything about it?" Cristina asked. Meredith shook her head. "No, he refuses to tell me. That would usually bother me, but since it is work related it doesn't." Cristina sighed. "I hope he isn't going to make more cuts to the program." "Cristina, even if that was what he was doing we would be safe." Meredith said calmly. Cristina smiled and nodded.

Derek was excited. He was excited to have Izzie back and he was excited about announcing another solo surgery competition between the residents. He had to be fair though, he couldn't just choose Meredith because she was his wife. She had to earn it and she knew she did. Derek walked into his personal office. Since he had become chief of surgery no cuts had to be made to the hospital, and he even hired people back. He glanced outside people were gathering outside itching to hear his news. "Are you ready Izzie? " Derek asked softly. Izzie gulped and nodded. "When I give the signal you come out alright?" Izzie nodded again. Derek sighed and walked into the crowded hallway.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" asked Alex impatiently. "Because I have patients to check on, and labs to run. I am exhausted and I don't have all freaking day." Meredith shook her head. "No clue, he refused to tell me anything and we are married so it must be a big thing.". "Shh, Dr. Shepherd is walking out. "Cristina said. Silence filled the room. It was finally the big moment. The moment of truth. Derek smiled at the crowd. "I know you all are ready to hear the news so I will get to the point as quick as I can. Since I have become chief of surgery, we have not had to have any more cuts. I am hiring back as many people as I can that have lost their job to the merger of the hospitals." Dr. Webber coughed impatiently and rolled his eyes. Derek continued. " I am hiring back as many people as I can, that want their job back. So I am proud to announce that one of our resident doctors is back with us after being gone for over a year. Please join me in welcoming back Dr. Isobel Stevens."

Silence filled the room as Izzie walked out into the crowd. Butterflies hit her stomach as her eyes searched the room. She finally spotted Alex. He was looking directly at her. His face was unreadable. He did not look angry or happy, or even sad for that matter. She gulped and smiled as Meredith and Cristina walked up to greet her. "You are back Izzie. I am so excited. But it wouldn't hurt to return a friends phone call after a while. You completely abandoned us and we were so worried about you! "Meredith jabbed. Izzie smiled. "I just needed some time and space from everything. But I am back now and I am here to stay." Izzie stated. She turned around to look at Alex but he had already walked away. "I am sorry to interrupt the heartwarming welcome but I have some more news. Exciting news for the residents. We are having a solo surgery, and we will decide who gets it in the next few weeks. So make sure you do a good job and impress your attendings. This is all I have for now, so go do rounds and save peoples lives." Derek ended. The crowd disappeared.

"Izzie, I cannot believe you are back. What made you change your mind and come back to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?" Meredith asked. Izzie smiled. "Well your husband called me a few weeks ago when he took over as chief of surgery. I was doing fine where I was at but I wanted to see my friends again and Alex. There is something I need to tell him and I don't know how." Izzie stated. Meredith looked at Izzie "Well you can always tell me. Alex has been really hurt and upset over you leaving. So it is probably for the best you do not talk to him right now." At that exact moment their pagers went off, a big trauma was coming in. They scurried off to the ER to await their trauma accident. When they got there, Owen Hunt and Mark Sloan were waiting for them. "What happened?" Cristina demanded. "A motorcycle gang had a big wreck on the high way. Nothing too major but a lot of burns and stuff. We need all residents we can. Oh, and welcome back Dr. Stevens. "Mark said. Izzie smiled and nodded at him. Mark looked down at Izzie. "Well, the last time I seen you Izzie you were a lot smaller. It kind of looks like your pregnant now." Mark blurted out. Izzie shook her head. "It's none of your business, ." Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Meredith and Cristina look at her stomach. "Let's just worry about this trauma coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzie was worried. She didn't need anyone making assumptions that she was pregnant. Especially until after she talked to Alex. He would probably be mad but she couldn't blame him. "Dr. Sloan, , I would like to be taken of this case to go talk to my husband. " Izzie stated. Owen nodded. He did not know what was going on between Stevens and Karev but he didn't want any drama going down here. Izzie scurried off to find Alex. "Alright, the ambulances are here. Let's go people." Owen said as the ambulances pulled in. Meredith and Cristina hurried after him. The ambulance opened the doors. It was a horrific site. The burns were really severe and the poor guy was vomiting blood. "Get him to an OR Now!" Mark yelled.

Lexie was on Dr. Montgomery-Davis service today. She was scrubbing in on a c-section at 35 and ½ weeks with quadruplets. She was excited. Of course she missed her boyfriend Mark, but they had a date later tonight in the on call room. But before that she had to talk to Mark about something. They had been less careful the last few times in the on call room and Lexie was late. Just a few days. But her period was like clockwork and was always on time. She had been feeling extremely tired and nauseated for the past few days. She really hoped she wasn't pregnant. Sofia did not need a sibling right now; she was only eight weeks old. After the surgery she would go see the ob/gyn, Dr. Addison Montgomery- Davis. Addison had remarried and moved back to Seattle Grace with her husband, Dr. Scott Davis, and his two kids; Miley and Marcus. Addison, who was told she couldn't get pregnant, was now 15 weeks pregnant with their fraternal twins. "Dr. Grey, are you sure you're able to concentrate long enough to help me perform a C-section?" Addison asked gently. Lexie looked at her and nodded. "It just seems like you are really distracted Lexie, and that is not you at all." Addison continued. "I am fine; really I am, Addison, just thinking about a lot but I am able to do this surgery and get through it," Lexie assured her. "Alright, well call the Neo Natal until and let them know we got preemies on their way." Lexie nodded at her.

Izzie was exhausted. She had been running all over this hospital looking for Alex. They needed to talk. She looked down at the floor. If Alex wanted to speak to her, he would find her on his own time. She looked up as nurse Tyler was walking by. Izzie fainted from the dizziness. Tyler got to her in time to catch her. He had seen her all over the place and she really didn't look well. He was walking over to ask if she was okay as she fainted. "Someone page Dr. Addison Davis and Dr. Alex Karev." Tyler demanded. Nurse Andrea helped pick Dr. Stevens up and lay her in a bed. "Is she pregnant?" she asked. Tyler shrugged. "I have no clue, call Joe, the phlebotomist, and get him to run labs. We need to find out why she passed out. Andrea nodded. Dr. Stevens did look like she had a small baby bump, but they had rule out everything else first.

Addison's pager went off just as soon as she finished surgery and had the mom in recovery. "If it isn't one thing, it's another" murmured Addison. But it was an emergency page, she had to go. She would check up on the quadruplets in a little bit. "Dr. Montgomery-Davis, I would like a quick consult. " Lexie Grey said. "Not right now, little Grey, I have an emergency page. After I check on my emergency page, I will page you and we will do a consult then." Addison said as she hurried off. Lexie nodded. "What is the situation?" Addison asked Nurse Tyler and Nurse Andrea as she hurried in. "Dr. Stevens, passed out in the middle of the hallway. She seems to be okay now, but we are running blood work to find out the cause." Tyler informed her. Addison nodded. "Is there anything I need to know Dr. Stevens."? Addison asked her. Izzie nodded at her. "I am currently twenty weeks pregnant with my son. I went through invitro. Izzie asked. Addison looked at her and thought to herself "is it just me, or is everyone getting pregnant lately. "Well okay then, Dr. Stevens. I am going to have Nurse Andrea take you up to the labor and delivery floor and have everything checked out. I will send Dr. Karev to do an ultrasound and just check and make sure everything is fine. I got a quick consult and got to check on a few babies, but I will see you in about half an hour, Dr. Stevens." Before Izzie could object to Dr. Karev doing her ultrasound, Addison walked out of the room. This was not the way Izzie wanted Alex to find out she was pregnant.

Lexie pager went off. It was Dr. Montgomery-Davis. She was ready to see her. "Ready for my consult, Dr. Grey? Addison asked. Lexie nodded. "Well as you know, I've been dating Mark Sloan for the past two years. Well, the last couple of times we've been together, we haven't been as careful. I'm three days late and I need a pregnancy test." Addison nodded at her. "Nurse Andrea. Addison called. "I need you to do a urine pregnancy test and order some blood work for Dr. Grey here. When the blood work comes back, page me. Andrea, will tell you the results of the urine test. So here's a cup Dr. Grey, go urinate. I will be back in a little bit". Dr. Montgomery said. Lexie nodded at her as she took the cup.

"Derek, have you seen Lexie? It seems like she has been avoiding me all day. "Mark asked his best friend. " No, I have not seen her. All these women have been acting crazy lately. Meredith has been so hormonal. "Derek stated. Marked smiled at him. "Is Meredith pregnant? He asked. "No, I don't think so. I think its getting close to her time of the month. Besides I've been wearing a condom every time." Well for the most part, he thought to himself. They were drunk that one night and he couldn't remember if he wore one then or not. "Lexie has been the same way, she has been crying and upset for no reason. Women can't live with them, can't live without them." Mark stated. Derek laughed.

Alex looked down at his pager. It was going off. Dr. Montgomery Davis needed him. Cool maybe he would finally get in on a cool surgery. He needed something to keep his mind off Izzie. He didn't know why she was back. He didn't want to know. She hurt him so bad by leaving him a year and a half ago. He was back to his old mean self. He couldn't let anyone get close to him again. The less he saw Izzie, the better it would be for the both of them. Of course he still loved her but she hurt him bad. "Room 3A" Nurse Tyler said as he handed Alex the chart. Alex flipped open the chart. There laying in the bed was his wife, Izzie. He looked at her and looked at the chart. She was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

In no way do I own Grey's anatomy or the character.

Alex stared in belief as he read Izzie's chart. "You are really pregnant?" he managed to ask her. Izzie nodded at him. "I have been trying to find you all day. I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to find out like this. "Izzie stated. " -Davis wanted Dr. Stevens to have an ultrasound. She should be here soon." Nurse Tyler said. "I will do the ultrasound. Izzie and I need to talk. "Alex said. Nurse Tyler nodded and left the room. 'Before we address the pregnancy thing, I just want to know why you left me a year and a half ago. Why are you here now?" Alex asked her. Izzie sighed. "I left because I was scared, Alex. I lost my job due to the merger and bad decision making skills. I needed a break from this stressful life here at Seattle Grace. I know I should have stayed and talked it out. I was offered this great job at a hospital near by in Tacoma. I took it to get away for a little while. I didn't mean to stay gone this long. "Izzie said. Alex looked at her as he rubbed the cold jelly over her abdomen. Izzie looked at the screen and smiled as a picture of her son popped up. He was sucking his finger. "The heartbeat looks good; it is around 165 beats per minute." Alex stated as Dr. Montgomery-Davis walked into the room. "Looks like you are having a boy. Dr. Stevens." Izzie nodded. "I knew I was having a boy at sixteen weeks gestation." Izzie pointed out. Addison smiled. "I am currently fifteen weeks pregnant with twins, but don't know what I am having yet." Izzie smiled back at her. "But your baby looks good, Dr. Stevens, but your blood pressure is a little higher then I'd like it to be. So I am going to monitor you and the baby the next few days. Dr. Karev, since Izzie is still legally your wife, you're going to do her basic care. Ultrasounds, medicines, whatever she needs." Dr. Montgomery-Davis instructed him. "I've got to go check on my other patients, but Karev page me if anything happens or her blood pressure spikes up." Alex nodded at her as she turned and left the room. Alex turned back to Izzie. "I've got to go check up on my other patients, but we are going to talk later." Alex informed Izzie. "Of course, I am sure you are full of questions."

Cristina was excited. She was going to get to scrub in on a cardio surgery. She hadn't managed to get a cardio surgery in months since Teddy left. Owen had chosen Cristina over Teddy, and Teddy just couldn't get past it. Cristina felt bad for her, but Owen was the love of her life, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Today, the new head of cardio Dr. Jamie Mallard was going to a valve replacement. Cristina couldn't wait to get her hand on a heart again. She had to find Meredith and tell her. But she had to wait; Meredith was at her OB/GYN appointment with Dr. Leslie Husley. Meredith hasn't been feeling well lately, since she miscarried six months ago. Cristina wished the best for her and hoped everything turned out okay. Cristina didn't want kids, at least not right now. If she decided to have kids she would probably just adopt. Owen wanted kids, but he wanted to adopt as well.

"Well, Lexie, the urine pregnancy test was positive. We are waiting for the blood work to come back and to confirm the pregnancy, and then we can start setting you up for appointments. "Tears poured down Lexie's face. She felt angry and resentment towards Mark. It wasn't just his fault though. She nodded her head at the nurse. She would consider an abortion, but she was pro-life and the baby couldn't help that it was created. Mark always wanted a baby so he would definitely be excited about the baby. She paged Mark immediately; she wanted him to know as soon as possible.

Alex didn't know if he could just forgive Izzie. He knew the baby was his but he didn't know if the whole marriage thing was going to work out. He loved Izzie, of course, but, she left him all alone after she got fired. That wasn't how marriage was suppose to work. He would be there for his kid though. He wasn't going to be a deadbeat dad, like his father was.

Tears fell down Chief Webbers face. Adele had finally given up on life. The Alzheimer's had won. The last few months, their marriage had been wonderful, they were in love again. He made a mistake having an affair with Ellis Grey, but he loved her as well. He loved Ellis and Adele and there was no doubt about that. He missed Ellis, and pained for her when she died. But the love he had for Adele was a lot stronger and the pain was a lot worse. He didn't know how he was going to live without her. He had taken a leave an absence from the hospital due to Adele getting worse. The Alzheimer's disease was not what killed Adele though because she was still in early stages. Adele had a tumor wrapped around her Aorta and Dr. Mallard couldn't remove it without killing her. Richard couldn't let her do the surgery; he wanted as much time with Adele as he could. Adele made him promise before she died, that he would move on and find someone. She even made him promise to have a child, because he never gave her any. The thought of him being with another woman made him physically sick.

Mark had just finished a gender reversal surgery when his pager when off. It was Lexie, and she was paging him 911 to the OB floor. He was confused on why she was on the OB floor, but he rushed to see her. He found her waiting for him by the nurse's station. "Is something wrong Lex? Why are you on the OB floor?" Mark asked her. Tears rolled down Lexie's face. "I got something to tell you, but please don't tell anyone else not right now anyway. Especially Derek, because he would tell Meredith. "Mark nodded at Lexie, to continue. "I am pregnant with your child. They are fixing to do an ultrasound and figure out how far along I am." Tears filled Mark's eyes. He was going to be a daddy. "Lexie, I know this is sudden and all, but will you marry me?" he blurted out. Lexie gasped. She wasn't expecting this type of reaction at all. Lexie burst into tears. She couldn't help it. It has been an emotional day. Mark held her tight. "I love you more than anything, I want us to get married and have a family together." Mark assured her. More tears fell down Lexie's face. "Yes, Mark, I will marry you." He looked down and smiled at her before he kissed her.

"Alex, Alex! Wait! "Meredith called out to him. Alex turned and looked at her. He looked angry, he looked confused. "Did you know Meredith?" he asked her. Meredith looked confused then. "Did you know Izzie was pregnant?" he demanded. Meredith shook her head. "I didn't know anything Alex, or I would have told you. I mean we were working on a case today in the ER and Sloan suggested she looked pregnant, but she denied it." Meredith said earnestly. Tears fell down Alex's face. "She left me, over a year ago. I feel as she is trying to trap me. I love Izzie, I do but I can't take this on and off again situation. I don't know what to do, Meredith, tell me what to do. Or just tell me what you would do." Alex begged her. "She loves you too Alex. She was scared when she left. I would try and forgive her and give another chance. Go to marriage counseling or whatever. You made vows to each other and you are supposed to try like hell to save your marriage. You have both made mistakes, not just Izzie, but you have too Alex. So, I will cover your patients today, you go talk to Iz. She needs you, and I can still see you need her." Meredith said. Alex managed a small smile at her, and then hurried back to Izzie's room.

Tears were running down Izzie's face. She still loved Alex. She made a mistake by leaving and she knew that. She wasn't perfect, she was human. She had to be strong for baby Flynn. If Alex wanted her fine, if he didn't, well she would have to deal with that later. Oh God, please let Alex forgive me. I do truly love him. Izzie prayed. There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts. Alex walked in. He was smiling at her even though there were tears in his eyes. "I thought you had patients to see." Izzie said coldly. "I did, but Meredith volunteered to go check on them while I came back to talk to you." Izzie nodded at him. "Look, Iz, I love you. When you left it tore my whole world apart. I want us to work things out, not just because you're pregnant but because I need you and I think you need me." Alex insisted. More tears fell down Izzie's face. Alex wiped them off. "I love you Alexander Michael Karev, and I love our son Flynn Alexander Karev." Izzie stated. "Flynn Alexander? I really like that name. You really do good at picking names." Alex said as he bent down to kiss his wife." Izzie smiled at him. She was never leaving him again.

Twenty weeks later. Izzie and Alex were staring down at their bundle of joy. Flynn Alexander Karev. He was the perfect combination of Izzie and Alex. He looked up at his parents with his big brown eyes and snuggled to his mom. He was born by a C-section, but he was perfect. Meredith and Lexie were both about twenty weeks pregnant. Meredith was expecting a little boy, and Lexie a little girl. Cristina hadn't changed, she was still Cristina. Addison gave both to boy and girl twins Isaac Montgomery Davis, and Isabella Marie Davis, at 35 weeks gestation, but they were 5 weeks old now, and were perfect. Everything was all perfect in Izzie's world.


End file.
